Sessho-seki
"'''I cannot be caged. I cannot be controlled. Understand this as you die, ever pathetic, ever fools!"' 'Approval: 8/25/16 31 feats (9 banked) Razze v3.6 'Appearance and Personality ' Sessho-seki is an eccentric individual. '''Stats (Total: 259) Sessho3.jpg|Sessho wielding Terror Flesh Scythe.jpg|The Flesh Scythe Horror.jpg|Horror, the Bone Scythe Misery.jpg|Misery, This blade is sad:/ Discord.jpg|Discord, the Chaos Scythe Entropy.jpg|Oblivion, Scythe of Destruction Fear .jpg|Fear, the Living Scythe Notevenmyfinalform.jpg|Sessho weilding Entropy, though the Scythe looks plain its effects on the user are noticeable. Notevenfinalform2port.jpg Strength: 40 Speed: 13 Chakra Levels: 20 Chakra Control: 20 Endurance: 35 CP:150 Banked: 3 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Blood Release Genin 2: Shikotsumyaku (Bone Release) Chunin: Fūinjutsu Specialist(Sealing) Jonin: Flesh Release(Healing) ''' '''S-Rank: Ogamajutsu Specialist Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 31 Banked feats: 9 'Blood Release' # Blood Transportation - 'The user explodes and condenses into a small sphere of blood that dissipates. From there they're able to jump out of an open pool of blood that is within sight from where the origin is cast. While in this meld state they are vulnerable to wind and lightning jutsu. 20/10 'Shikotsumyaku # Tsuyo Te - '''The user calcifies their fist bones making them good for punchies and hitting. +8 str/+8 Damage 40/CP round # '''Hone Yoroi - The bone armor of the the Shikotsumyaku. This allows the user to create weapons equal to their Hone Yoroi buff through EP, consumables cannot be made this way(pills, scrolls, paper bombs etc.) Projectile weapons are not refunded, but can be picked back up if applicable. +8 End /+8 Toughness 40/CP round 'Fuinjutsu Specialist' # ' Yin Seal(3)- '''100 CP Seal 'Flesh Release' # '''Wound Regeneration '''This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # '''Pre-emptive Wound Regeneration -' Must take Wound Regeneration first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. # Grafted Wings- The user is able to grow a pair of functional, but not aesthetically pleasing wings. These giant flesh wings allow an experienced user the ability to fly with them, though its never that east the first time around. 10 cost/5 upkeep # Grafted Trap - '''The user, or clone(who it's much better suited for) entraps a foe by physically melding with them. Both are intertwined during the bind, making it an unpleasant experience if one were to forcibly rip away from it. (40cp bind, 20cp maintain) # '''Bodily Replenishment- Using Flesh release the user can partially recover from an attack. Their body heals itself, fixing up wounds and other bodily harm over the round. heals twice the amount invested, 20cp # Bodily Rejuvenation-''' Using Bone/Blood/Flesh release the user can completely recover from an attack. Their body heals itself nigh instantaneously, fixing broken bones, replenishing blood and mending wounds. It heals two times the amount invested. 40cp 'Ogamajutsu Specialist ' # '''Misery- The Sorrowful Scythe. When chakra is put into this scythe it causes them great sadness, reducing their speed as they wallow in their depression. The attack does physically harm the opponent. 40 cp, -12 SPD # Entropy- The Scythe of Decay. When chakra is put into this scythe it drains the opponent of their life energies, weaking them. The attack does physically harm the opponent, adding an ethereal cut along with the strike to further affect them. 40 cp, -12 END 'Misc' # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP ''' # '''Stat up +8 SP # One handed Jutsu-'''This allows Sessho to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables him to use a Scythe in one hand and a use the other to attack with jutsu. # '''Repliclone(2)- A clone created through Bone/Blood/Flesh Release. It is much like a shadow clone, besides being a bit more real. These clones are given 'siphoned' health from the user, gaining a pool of 1/3rd the chakra invested into the clone to heal with. The pool is rather tangible, a sphere floats behind them and morphs with them when used. (Cp Divides per clone. Str = same as user Endurance = 50% of user's.) Equipment *(9) 3 chakra pills *(8) 4 small explosive tags *(4) 2 Threads *(3) Two Flash Bombs *(3)Camouflage *(4)Chili Bomb *(3)War Fans *Horror, the Bone Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Terror, the Blood Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Misery, the Griefing Scythe *Discord, the Chaos Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Hatred, the Flesh Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Oblivion, Scythe of Destruction (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Entropy, Scythe of Decay Ryo * Ryo earned: 215555 * Ryo left: 89555 * 55 borrowed from Nen * 32500 from Masaki * -500 ticket * -50k revive * -75k revive 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 225' *'Banked:1' *'Reset Day: Monday ' S-Rank: 5 10-15-2013 Arizu and Yuzi -4 11-13-2013The Last Treasured Tool-0(4) 11/15/13-Fleshbags-4 QP 12/1/13 - Ass-imlion The all Knowing - 4 QP 12/12/13 Reclaiming the Jade Temple -3 QP 12/12/13 The Corrupted Pack -3 QP A-Rank: 12 10-19-2013-Blooooooood Scythe-3 10-21-2013-More Treasure Hunting!-3 10-21-2013-Bandit cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass-3(4) 10-24-2013- Realm of the IRC-0(4) 10-29-2013- Captured a Boss -4 11/8/2013- Splincter -3 11-10-2013 Entropy -2(4) 11-26-2013Poor Kigens(Secret Burial Ground) -4 2-23-2014 The Cannibal Tournament -4 3-1-2014 Branded -4 3-2-2014 The New Akatsuki -3(4) 12-31-2014 A Temple -4 1-11-2015 Enter the Bandits 4 1-13-2015 Stupid Evil Cannibals and their treasure -4 B-Rank: 15 9-12-2013 The Midget and his blade -4 9-19-2013 The Flash -3 9-19-2013 Millenia puzzle 2 -3(4) 9-20-2013 Rank up: Bone armor beserker -0 9-21-2013 The Corrupted-4 10-02-2013 Tainted Love-0 10-5-2013 Bandits? BANDITS! -4 10-8-2013 Jonin Rankup: Killing Katsu -2 10-11-2013 Snipe Hunting! -4 10-17-2013 Treasure Hunt -2(4) 10-22-2013 Experiment Notes -0 10-28-2013 Tea Day -2 10-31-2013 Stopping A Traitor -1(4) 12-5-2013Fight the Sith 2 -4 3-3-2014 Scythes are fun -4 3-3-2014 Assha's Pants -4 C-Rank: 6 9-14-2013 Investigating His Clan -3 9-21-2013 The Nemean Lion -3 9-27-2013 Trouble is Brewing -3 9-27-2013 Wizard Puzzles -4 10-4-2013 Killing da Cannibals -3 10-6-2013 Cannibal hunt 2 - 3 10-22-2013Discord-0 D-Rank: 0 Roleplay: 26 9-07-2013 - The Beginning of Strife -1 9-12-2013 - Time to Redesign -1 9-11-2013 - To Konoha -1 9-16-2013-Looking for Trouble -1 9-20-2013-Enter the Tanyu! -1 9/27/2013-Sessho is lost -1 10-7-8-2013-Oh noes-2 10-16-2013Visiting the Uzumaki base-2 10-19-2013 Sessho has failed -1 10-20-2013 Sightseeing -1 10-25-2013 The House! -1 10-28-2013 Adrift -1 11-19-2013 Uh-ohs! -2 11/26/2013 Preperations -1 11/28/2013 Finally There-1 12/2/2013 Celebrations at HQ-1 12/5/2013 Friends are suck -1 12/7/2013 Laying Around -1 12/14/2013 Hunting in the River Country -1 2/21/2014 Dilly Dally Shilly Shally -1 12/30/2014 New Years Party -3 1/4/2014 Afterwards in the Jade Temple-1(3) 1/9/2014 At the Beach -6 1/7/2014 The Mourning Mist -2 1/21/2015 Praise be to Lord Jashin -1 1/21/2015 for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God -3 Raids: 0' ' Other: 6 9-12-2013 - Dark Past, I think -1 10-19-2013- Entropy-1 11-28-2013-Torment -1 11-27-2013It is Time(PVP) -2 12-05-2013Rambling Rambles -1 12-31-2014 Cordial invitation to the Jade Temple -4 1-17-2015 Only a few hours away -5 Overseen:19 9-10-2013 Skirmish: Mayri The Faceless-1 9-13-2013 Skirmish: Reno the Reckless-2 9-22-2013 Skirmish: Azuri the Quick-0 9-28-2013 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus-4 9-29-2013 Konoha Mission Team Four!-1 10-29-2013 The Synod -3 11-02-2013 TH3SP00K1STR4ID -3 11-03-2013 Discovering the Synod -3 11-03-2013 Captain Squigglybeard -2 11-03-2013 Investigating the Synod-2 11-04-2013TH3SP00K1STR4IDT00-2(4) 11-09-2013 Madness 3 11-11-2013 Mechanicus Madness 0(3) 11-17-2013 Oni Lord Tharaxius -4 11-18-2013 Brucey-2 11-27-2013 Sakeron -3 12-5-2013 Amegakure Infiltration -1 12-7-2013 Seeking a Legend -3 12-12-2013 Frostbrand-3 12-15-2013 Bearicus 4000 -3 12-15-2013 Opium -3 12-26-2014 Spoopy Santa 1-16-2015 Escaping the Tomb of Yawgmoth -3 'Relationships' Tanyu-chan is our best friend! History Category:Character Category:Konohagakure